


[podfic] Pushing All Your Buttons

by Annapods



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tasteless Westward Expansion Jokes, Trapped In Elevator, canon compliant poop jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ryan and Shane get stuck in an elevator at Buzzfeed HQ. There is tension. They relieve the tension. That’s it, that’s the fic.01:09:07 :: Written byBeethechange.





	[podfic] Pushing All Your Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pushing All Your Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171967) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BBFU%5D+Pushing+All+Your+Buttons/%5BBFU%5D+Pushing+All+Your+Buttons.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ygPN0kLwTJ2ioRtCT1NUWAusyE__oiDo)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Bessyboo’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Beethechange for giving blanket permission to podfics!  
Also, [the first draft of the cover](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson/status/1145791988991741954).


End file.
